Demencia
by Fioccos
Summary: Quando a dor do vazio chega ao limite torna-se necessário elimina-la.    Fic escrita há mais ou menos 5 anos, e só publicada agora, não sei porque.


Depois de tudo ficou apenas o vazio. Depois dos beijos ficou o vazio. Depois das brigas, vieram as reconciliações calorosas e ficou o vazio. Mas mesmo assim suas mentes não conseguem esquecer. Certas coisas não conseguem ser tão simplórias ao ponto de serem esquecidas.

Suas mentes resistem em dizer que restou apenas o vazio. Que restou apenas o vazio de um desejo profundo negado. Pequenas coisas ofuscam esse vazio não lhes permitindo percebe-lo, mas ele está lá, instalado em suas mentes, esperando apenas o momento certo para aparecer novamente e derrubar tudo de novo.

Um dia tudo vai cair novamente e enlouquecê-los. Desmistificá-los.

Algumas coisas na vida merecem ser abordadas, e essa é uma delas. Apenas resta saber quem ficou sem o coração, quem ficou sem a sanidade. Nenhum dos dois permaneceu com nada.

Quem decidiu rouba-la? Quem ousou raptá-la? Acho que nunca teremos essa resposta, afinal quem somos nós para tentar descobrir um furto perfeito, sem suspeitos, sem falhas?

E tudo ficou na tentativa. E tudo ficou no meio das escolhas. Em meio às razões, e quem sou eu pra dizer o contrario? Ela rejeitou a conciliação do seu passado com o presente, para poder conseguir o futuro que almeja; que deseja.

Atualmente, tenho meu sarcasmo paralisado na mente e isso torna tudo tão ridículo ao ser visto pelo meu coração. Pergunto-me como em tão pouco tempo cheguei nessa situação, mas não obtenho respostas. Apenas acho que Deus acabou se esquecendo de mim, pois meu mundo é apenas trevas.

A única coisa que eu posso dizer depois de tudo, que ser deixada só dói. Dói muito para que meus pensamentos deixem de colidir com o mundo que me faz pensar profundamente. Apenas quero acabar com isso, quero eliminar qualquer vestígio deixado para traz.

Finjo estar bem, mostro meus dentes em um belo sorriso, este que não alcança mais meus olhos, mas isso tudo é apenas ilusão. Ilusão de que tudo voltara a ser como era. Meu orgulho não deixa, eu não quero atirar a toalha branca para o alto. Podem falar o que quiser, eu não me importo.

Olho para traz e descubro que acabei me tornando uma pessoa que já não se pode contar. Foi onde deixei minha infância para traz. Naquela época éramos duas crianças. Pior é quando vago ainda mais fundo nos meus pensamentos e me lembro que sou apaixonada por ele. Que sou apaixonada por uma pessoa morta.

Sempre sinto as lágrimas querendo voltar aos meus olhos quando lembro que ele está morto, e que nada poderá ser como era. Nem que eu deixe meu orgulho de lado, nem que eu o perdoe, nem que ele me perdoe.

A morte foi prematura. Até demais. Ele era apenas uma criança que encontrou a morte no momento que mais gozava da sua existência no mundo. Dói ter que admitir que sou loucamente apaixonada por uma pessoa morta.

A ausência deixou apenas meu coração partido, corrompido e tudo o que eu posso dizer é que foi uma miscelânea de fatos. Talvez ele nunca tenha sabido que sua ausência deixava tudo vazio.

Sua ausência deixou meu coração partido, minha alma rasgada, logo ele, o garoto mimado que odeia tudo. É uma conseqüência de fatos repetitivos e ironicamente a vida se mostra gasta.

Não entendo a ironia do destino. Quando penso que posso voltar a amar, foi me tomado àquilo que me era mais prezado. Não bastou mais do que uma valsa e um simples roçar de lábios para que eu me apaixona-se.

Afinal quer ironia foi esta?

Sofro. Apenas sinto o frio que já não pode ser mais afastado pelos braços dele. Sofro deste mal que é novo para mim. Deste mal que me manipula, que através de novidades me trouxe outros sentimentos, outras falas, outras sensações.

Acho que virei depreciativa. Sou uma tirana da minha própria vida que ama e não tem os sentimentos correspondidos.

Queria poder contar com ele novamente. Queria poder pedir ajuda a ele, e poder escutar dos seus lábios doces palavra de fel. Mas não! Esqueceu de mim, a única pessoa que eu realmente confiei, e a única que poderia me salvar desse tormento.

Simplesmente, se cada um que me odiar pôde-se converter isso em indiferença, poderia me dar motivos para poder abdicar de tudo. Um pouco mais e eles poderiam ter me deixado sozinha. Um exemplo de insanidade? Talvez uma segunda chance de pular da torre do castelo.

Poder sentir o vento batendo na face livremente, a sensação de prazer, a adrenalina sendo bombardeada por todo o meu sangue, o frescor da noite, e logo sentir meus ossos sendo esmigalhados contra o chão e meu sangue escorrendo pela pele dilacerada.

Meus pés me guiam por corredores escuros em direção a torre mais alta, a janela mais ampla. Junto o vestido negro ao meu corpo para que o seu arrastar não me denuncie. Sinto-me como um réu fugindo, com medo de ser pega em flagrante novamente.

Passos rápidos, respiração ofegante, já estou quase lá. Chego e vejo o céu negro em minha frente, a lua cheia, prata imponente como os olhos dele. Abro os braços e sinto o vendo passando rastejante por mim. Logo minha face se torna vermelha por causa do frio.

Subo com os pés vacilantes no peitoral da varanda e olho para baixo, um lapso de medo me passa pelos olhos, mas logo já é abandonado dando-me uma nova determinação. Abro os braços novamente e me jogo lá de cima.

Desta vez ninguém pode me impedir. Pergunto-me quem irá me encontrar desfigurada lá em baixo amanha, meus ossos cada um apontando para um lado, o crânio rachado, e a grama manchada com o meu sangue.

Digo apenas que eu odeio o amor, sim é uma regra que não sigo. Essa é a única regra que eu tenho, e amar não foi o bastante. O chão aproxima-se lentamente.

Já não há mais tempo para arrependimentos. Não há mais tempo para devagar em memórias, apenas há tempo para a minha própria demência. Para a minha própria lembrança distorcida. Minha ilusão contraditória.


End file.
